


Есть варианты...

by Lala_Sara, Moyra_OKey



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyra_OKey/pseuds/Moyra_OKey
Summary: Что случилось после серии "Cogenitor"?Тесно связана с указанной серией, поэтому желательно освежить её в памяти перед прочтением фика.





	Есть варианты...

Быть или не быть? ..

Бинарная логика.

... Арчер сидел в каюте, обхватив голову руками. В полуметре от него на столе крутился блестящий инерционный маятник, но капитан смотрел сквозь вращающуюся конструкцию, в чёрную пустоту за стеклом иллюминатора.

«Звёзды кажутся нам неподвижными, но на самом деле мы летим с огромной скоростью ...»

... Учебный фильм, снятый для Звёздного Флота в самом начале миссии ... Радостные лица членов экипажа, восторженно расхваливающих "Энтерпрайз" ...

Всё было неправильно.

Вселенная должна была взорваться, корабль должен был остановиться, всё должно было исчезнуть ...

Ничего этого не произошло.

Всё замерло только на минуту. Только минута молчания, а потом все вернулись к своим делам, выбросив за борт чёрную капсулу.

Личный челнок Чарльза Такера III

Его последнее путешествие.

Арчер застонал и уронил руки на стол. Ладони казались окровавленными, впрочем, это была только иллюзия, вызванная усталостью глаз. Капитан был третий день на ногах, он с трудом заставил себя присесть и хотя бы таким образом отдохнуть.

Лечь и закрыть глаза он не мог.

Потому что каждый раз видел перед собой лицо Трипа. Его улыбку, беззащитную и обезоруживающую, его глаза ...

Глаза, в которых Арчер, не удержавшись, заглянул перед тем, как прикрыть их своею рукой. Когда-то люди думали, что в глазах жертвы можно разглядеть отражение убийцы. Арчер с каким-то мазохистским злорадством увидел свое лицо отражающимся в глазах Трипа.

Капитан с горечью подумал, что последним зрительным образом Такера, скорее всего, был его, Арчера, затылок. А последние слова ... "Вы свободны" ...

Капитан представил, как Трип идёт в свою каюту, медленно, ничего не замечая на своём пути ... От ощущения безысходности стоит, вцепившись в полку, пока пальцы не становятся почти белыми, перебирает немногочисленные вещи, находит отвёртку ... И ее жало впивается в синюю ниточку под кожей запястья ...

Арчер снова посмотрел на свои руки. Руки, которые держали мёртвое тело Чарльза Такера. Капитан бежал к медотсеку, уже зная, что всё кончено, но не мог поверить в случившееся. Не мог и тогда, когда Флокс с искренним сожалением продемонстрировал идеальную прямую кардиограммы на экране монитора. И когда Т'Пол, ровным и безразличным, как всегда, голосом, сделала общее объявление по корабельному коммуникатору. И когда в дверях медотсека замер примчавшийся Малкольм, а потом подошёл к столу и опустился на колени, уткнувшись лбом в сплетённые пальцы рук.

А потом Арчер позволил привести себя на церемонию прощания и не смог произнести ни слова, просто стоял, ощущая опустошённость и отстранённость от происходящего. Как будто это было не с ним ... не здесь ... не сейчас ... Действительность проходила мимо, какими-то странными толчками, обтекая вокруг, не задевая, не позволяя зафиксировать неизбежность трагедии ...

Арчер продолжал смотреть в пустоту.

Блики от маятника, ритмично бегающие по столу, начали его раздражать - беспечные, весёлые, не желающие останавливаться ...

Арчер схватил невесомую конструкцию и стиснул в ладонях. Ему показалось даже, что маятник пару раз дёрнулся прежде, чем замереть окончательно. Но нет, сказал себе капитан, это всего лишь биение пульса ...

Абсолютная тишина заползла в каюту и удобно устроилась в ней, нарушаемая только подряд слышным дыханием да легким звоном в ушах.

Звёзды за стеклом иллюминатора казались чуть смазанными, как будто по небу провели мокрой тряпкой.

Это от усталости, продолжал уговаривать себя Арчер. Медленно, как боясь внезапного нападения, он развернулся к двери, поднялся со стула и крадучись, подошёл к двери. Осторожно выглянул в коридор. Первая мысль была об очередном инопланетном захвате - никаких признаков вторжения капитан не обнаружил. На первый взгляд.

Арчер побежал к мостику, слыша только гулкое эхо собственных шагов и неровного тяжёлого дыхания.

Потом он сбавил шаг.

... В коридорах и на мостике были люди, но видимо с ними случилось то же, что и со звёздами. Арчер видел перед собой полуразмытые фигуры, застывшие, как мухи в янтаре, в неестественных позах, на полу-движении ... «Что-то произошло с ними. Или со мной» - подумал капитан.

Наконец, он заметил, что всё ещё сжимает в руке маятник. А маятник всё ещё пульсирует.

Надо поставить его на место, решил Арчер.

И тут же вспомнил, откуда на его столе взялась эта конструкция.

Сувенир. Из каюты Дэниелса.

Арчер почти догадывался, ЧТО это. Можно было никуда не торопиться, но он побежал, задыхаясь, к своей каюте, через уплотнивший воздух четвёртого измерения...

В руке Арчера возмущённо пыталась вырваться на свободу машина времени.

В капитанской каюте Арчер почувствовал себя намного спокойнее, но всё-таки, прежде чем поставить маятник на стол, огляделся вокруг, хотя прекрасно понимал, что за ним вряд ли кто-нибудь может подсматривать. Всё же он ощущал себя человеком, решившимся на противоправное действие. Его принципы, его убеждения - всё восставало против вмешательства в естественный ход истории. Но естественный ли? Арчер не мог заставить себя смириться со смертью Трипа. Она не была естественной. К тому же капитан собственными глазами видел изменившееся будущее. Изменившееся для Дэниэлса. Для живших и погибших в том мире будущее пришло, как естественное следствие изменившихся причин.

Арчер принялся разглядывать маятник. Обыкновенная игрушка ... если не учитывать его «происхождения». В середине конструкции - два металлических кольца, спаянные перпендикулярно, третье кольцо, побольше - с магнитом, несколько разнокалиберных шариков, припаянных к кольцам ...

... Это было жестом отчаяния. Арчер, не слишком заботясь о последствиях, притянул к себе один из шариков. И отпустил.

... И успел заметить, что перпендикулярные кольца, казавшиеся спаянными, двинулись навстречу друг другу и неведомым образом пересеклись с целым слышным звяканьем, и продолжили свой путь ...

... И почувствовал, как пол уходит из него из-под ног - такой эффект бывает при головокружении или переходе в невесомость.

... И реальность расплылась, потом разлетелась в пыль, осколки времени закружились, как стёклышки в калейдоскопе и сложились в новую картинку.

... Арчер обнаружил себя стоящим на командном мостике. Перед ним заполнял собою весь обзорный экран злополучный сверхгигант.

 

**Не связывайтесь с ними.**

Убежать - не значит сдаться!

Молоко.

 

-... Можно начать наблюдения - услышал я собственный голос и бессильно опустился в кресло.

\- Мы не смогли подойти, но другие это сделали. - А это Рид ...

Опять? Ну и на здоровье ...

\- Обнаружен корабль, - продолжил докладывать Малкольм. - Курс 261. Он подошёл ближе, чем мы, на 20000 километров ... Вывожу на экран, - произнёс он наконец, не дождавшись моей просьбы.

\- Я не узнаю его, - сказала Т'Пол.

\- Установить связь? - повернулась ко мне Хоши.

Я пригляделся к инопланетному кораблю, застывшему на обзорном экране.

«Зато я узнаю его, Т'Пол ...» - злобно подумал я. То ли пальнуть по ним, чтоб не лезли?

Когда-то всё это уже было ...

Дежа вю.

Но что, если? .. Я не раз думал о таких возможно. Если бы можно было повернуть время вспять! Если бы можно было не встречаться с виссианами! ..

Во мне зародилась слабая надежда, смешанная, правда, с каким-то первобытным страхом неизвестности. Неужели? .. я боялся даже подумать о том, что моя мечта начинает, возможно, сбываться ...

А ещё я боялся оглянуться.

\- Капитан? - окликнула меня Хоши.

\- Капитан? - забеспокоилась Т'Пол.

\- Капитан? - не понял Рид.

Но я ждал только одного голоса.

\- С вами всё в порядке, капитан?

Трип. Трип?! Трип!!!

\- Немедленно разворачиваемся и улетаем! - резко приказал я, боясь, что всё сейчас закончится и окажется наваждением.

\- Но капитан, у нас есть задание ... - попыталась возразить Т'Пол.

\- К чёрту задание!

\- А ... а инопланетяне? - почти обиделся Рид.

\- К чёрту инопланетян! Уходим отсюда, как летучие мыши из ада!

Я почувствовал недоумённые взгляды экипажа, но мне уже было действительно наплевать.

... Так. ... Теперь нужно объяснить свое странное поведение.

Думай, Джонатан, думай...

Чем можно объяснить странность? Только странностью!

\- Я узнаю этот корабль. Я видел такой же в файлех Дэниэлса. Это очень враждебная раса, мы ни в коем случае не должны вступать с ними в контакт!

О'кей. Теперь никто ничего не заподозрит. И никто не удивится, если я уйду с капитанского мостика и позову с собой главного инженера ...

... Теперь главное - встать с кресла так, чтобы колени не дрожали...

Я начал медленно подниматься...

Неожиданно раздался взрыв. Я ощутил толчок...

 

***

Абзац!

Печатная машинка.

 

... и обнаружил себя лежащим на полу собственной каюты, рядом с кроватью, одетым в пижаму.

«Сон... Всего лишь сон...» - обречённо подумал я.

Корабль ещё раз тряхнуло.

И я вспомнил.

После того, как «Энтерпрайз» ушёл от сверхгиганта и от виссиан, встреча с которыми, как я считал, была бы чревата только лёгким дипломатическим осложнением, наш корабль наткнулся на виссианскую исследовательскую станцию. Вполне возможно, это была военная база. Или общественный туалет... Только виссиане решили, что мы увидели нечто запретное. Несколько дней разъярённые инопланетяне гнались за «Энтерпрайз», пугая своей технической мощью и пытаясь внушить нам, что мы ничего не видели. Мы радостно подтвердили этот факт и сочли инцидент исчерпанным.

Судя по происходящему, как бы не так. Всё же виссиане, по-видимому, решили не оставлять в живых свидетелей, которые так и не успели понять, свидетелями, собственно, чего именно они - то есть мы - были.

Из коммуникатора раздался визг(?!) Т'Пол. То ли проблемы со связью, то ли с моей личной контузией, вызванной взрывом, то ли с Т'Пол.

\- Виссиане нас обстреливают! Вы срочно нужны на мостике! Щиты выведены из строя! Правый двигатель не функционирует! В инженерном отсеке пробоина!

\- Трип!.. - воскликнул я и рванул по направлению к инженерному отсеку, даже не переодевшись.

Пробегая через трясущиеся коридоры, я мысленно проклинал себя за минутную слабость, заставившую меня согласиться с Т'Пол, когда та, после двух суток, проведённых без сна, в переговорах с виссианами, отправила меня отсыпаться, а Трип обещал провести модификацию двигателя - наши сканеры всё-таки кое-что подсмотрели у виссиан...

...Потом меня ослепило, оглушило и разнесло на мелкие кусочки...

 

**Близкие контакты третьего рода.**

Три, три, три - сколько будет?

Дырка.

 

 

...Передо мной появилось изображение шевелящего губами Дренника, почему-то в сопровождении звона. Потом я догадался, что звенит у меня в ушах.

«...То ли придушить тебя, то ли тарелкой стукнуть?..» - вяло подумал я, вытряхивая звон из ушей.

...И, наконец, услышал притворно вежливое:

\- Буду рад, если вы присоединитесь ко мне.

Ага, сейчас. Чёрта с два!

\- Извините, - как можно вежливее откланялся я и пошел искать Трипа.

Тут я заметил Малкольма Рида, сидевшего за столиком рядом с виссианским инженером и его семьёй. Что ж, - решил я сменить тактику, - проблема когенитора я возьму на себя. Но, как раз проблем-то я и хотел бы избежать.

Никаких щепетильных вопросов...

Малкольм уступил мне место и...

 

***

...Программа совершила недопустимую

операцию и будет закрыта.

Windows.

 

 

\- ...Наводите фазеры! - сказал я. - Помирать, так с музыкой!

Зная по предыдущим временным виткам огневую мощь виссиан, я понимал, что надежды на спасение (даже несмотря на модификацию орудий, их провёл Рид) нет.

Но бежать я не собирался. Лучше покончить со всем сразу и начать заново.

Когда я снова вернусь в прошлое, я не полечу к сверхгиганту на стратомодуле. Я останусь на борту и не отпущу Трипа от себя ни на шаг. Может, мне удастся хоть что-нибудь изменить. А шанс вернуться мне ещё предоставится...

В последний раз я обвёл взглядом капитанский мостик. Рядом с Малкольмом стояла виссианка Вейла. Вы - отличная пара, ребята, мне жаль вас, но эта реальность меня не устраивает. Всё равно, даже два офицера по тактике не спасут положение от поражения, а последнее я вам гарантирую.

За Трипа! За Родину! За права когениторов!.. Господи, о чём я думаю?!

\- Из всех орудий!.. Залпом!.. Пли!

За те несколько секунд, пока синхронно выпущенный вражеский снаряд летел в «Энтерпрайз», я вспомнил, как после моего возвращения из экспедиции с Дренником Т'Пол сухое сообщение о самоубийстве Трипа, состоявшее на корабле виссиан. На сей раз он застрелился. Из фазерного пистолета. С расстояния 200 метров. По крайней мере, так утверждали сами виссиане. Я им не поверил. Они обиделись. Я начал докапываться до истины. И Малкольм Рид кое-что мне рассказал...

Оказывается, Трип и Малкольм - тоже существа третьего пола!

Бред. Полный бред.

Как мне объяснил Малкольм, ксенобиолог виссиан, Трейс Танна, просканировав наш корабль, выяснила эту интригующую подробность. Мы о подобном не догадывались, но виссиане, дело дело с когениторами не одно поколение, знали точно, что искать. Так же выяснилось, что когениторы (даже не хочется их так называть, но другого варианта мне не предложили) - отдельная самостоятельная раса, которая ассимилируется с любой встречной формой жизни (вот, оказывается, и до Земли добрались, кто бы мог подумать!..) Поэтому доведённая до нас информация о системе размножения виссиан была ложной. Когенитор был не просто катализатором, каждый раз, когда с его помощью беременела женщина, беременел и сам когенитор. Но правительство Виссии, чтобы держать популяцию когениторов под контролем (ну вот, я уже и сам начинаю говорить о них как о чём-то полу-одушевлённом), попросту уничтожало часть новорожденных третьего пола.

Трейс Танна и Вейла, должно быть, вообразили себя борцами за свободу и независимость, хотя больше было похоже на то, что дамы решили попользоваться внеочередными бесплатными «услугами». Но, после того, как с Трипом, в отличие от Рида, у них ничего не вышло (that’smyboy!), ситуация переросла в подпольную, а после смерти Трипа и Трейс Танна - в открытую войну.

Бабах!..

 

**Со связанными руками.**

У меня уже крыша едет!

Карусель.

 

Лететь с Дренником все равно кому-то надо было... А то, что меня тошнит от виссиан, уже становится заметным.

Так что я с отеческой заботой наблюдаю за сбором чемоданов. И даже лично упаковал пару носовых платков. Т'Пол вряд ли сможет оценить глубину моей иронии, хотя я всего лишь собираюсь процитировать ее же слова, сказанные в той же ситуации ... э ... пару жизней тому назад.

\- Долго вас не будет?

\- Как я понимаю, три дня. - Т'Пол недоумённо оглядывает меня с головы до ног.

\- Три дня - это долгий срок. В тесной кабине, с почти незнакомым мужчиной... - Я уже чувствую симптомы приближающейся истерики.

\- Это что, ревность, капитан? - давится Т'Пол.

Ха, я совсем не думал об этом с такими точ зрения зрения! ... Но ведь эти слова принадлежат самой Т'Пол!.. Теперь ясно, что она имела в виду...

Стоп. Она? Меня?? Ревнует??? К кому? К Портосу?!!

\- Это зависть, субкоммандер. Эти люди мне очень интересны, Т'Пол, они могут многому нас научить. - Ну вот, уже и сам себя начал цитировать ... - я бы и сам с удовольствием отправился в эту экспедицию, но считаю, что вы лучше справитесь с этим ответственным заданием.

...Да, навешал я ей лапши на уши... Ну ничего, пусть думает, что я ценю ее больше, чем собаку. Хотя Портоса я бы к виссианам на фазерный выстрел не подпустил.

...Жаль, что Трипа нельзя так же запереть в моей каюте, не поймут. В первую очередь сам наш борец за свободу и независимость когениторов. Охо-хо.

\- ...Вы уже покинули нас? - язвительно вопрошает Трип. Носик задрал, ручки на груди сложил... Дуется. Интересно, по какому поводу? Может, тоже ревнует? Ага, к Портосу. Ведь не к Т'Пол же!?

\- Нет, я отправил старшего помощника. Её не будет три дня. Доволен?

\- Надо же, какие жертвы! - иронически восклицает Трип. - Ты разговаривал с их главным инженером?

\- Относительно, - чтобы не соврать, говорю я, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, общался ли я с инженером в этой жизни.

\- Он и его жена пытаются зачать ребёнка.

\- Очень интересно. И что, в тебе проснулся материнский инстинкт? - Нежно беру Трипа за руку и заглядываю ему в глаза. Боже, как же я давно его не видел! .. Только бы он не вернулся к разговору о виссианах и о том, что с ними связано!

Хотя... Ведь если верить тому, что Трип - третьего пола (какое, однако, у него подходящее прозвище!), У нас с ним действительно могут быть дети!..

Интересная мысль, надо бы отложить на более благоприятный момент. Хотя... чего откладывать? В койку!..

 

***

Ожил. С приездом!

Меч Дункана МакЛауда.

 

В койке. Один. Привязанный.

Странные у Трипа фантазии...

-Трип! - завопил я и дёрнулся, потому что вспомнил...

...Старший помощник капитана, субкоммандер Т'Пол, чтоб ее, так старалась выполнить моё «суперважное задание», что рассказала Дреннику обо всём, вплоть до личных отношений членов экипажа.

На что Дренник и намекнул во время переговоров по вопросу о выдаче когениторов (всех, хотя про Рида они не знали, видимо, Вейла оказалась более крепким орешком, чем Трейс Танна, растрепавшая всем про Трипа), так как мне всё же не удалось воспрепятствовать тесному общению Чарли и ... Чарли.

Капитан Дренник, науськанный нашей маленькой вулканкой, предложил «взаимовыгодный» обмен - если уж когенитор остаётся на «Энтерпрайз», то Трип должен перейти на виссианский корабль и предоставить инженеру и его жене возможность ...

Трипа на этом не было, слава богу.

Разумеется, я отказал. И вызвался лично сопровождать когенитора на виссианский корабль, от греха подальше. Трип возмутился. Я посадил его под домашний арест. В своей каюте. Под его воинственные возгласы «Свободу когениторам!»

Естественно, он сбежал. И пока мы чинно шагали к шлюзу, сопровождаемые напутствиями Т'Пол («Вам не в чем себя винить, капитан, вы все правильно сделали, капитан, всё будет хорошо, капитан...». Так бы и врезал ей, да руки были заняты. Когенитором.), Трип добрался до транспортера и, по словам очевидцев, рванув на себе рубаху, ринулся на площадку со странным боевым кличем «Nakosya vykousee!» (Очевидцем был перепуганный Ростов).

До виссиан не дошло. В буквальном смысле. У них произошёл сбой в принимающем аппарате. И ведь не прикопаешься же! Они позволили Чарли - разумеется, рассыпаясь перед нами в извинениях, сожалениях и соболезнованиях - попрощаться с... тем, что осталось от Трипа. Сволочные притворщики!

Чарли молча потоптался у закрытого гроба, посмотрел исподлобья на сопровождении его Дренника и упал на пол, дёргаясь в конвульсиях. Пена изо рта, прочие спецэффекты...

Я понял, что схожу с ума, когда Дренник, встав на одно колено перед уже трупом когенитора, голосом профессионального трагика процитировал:

\- Что он в руке сжимает? Это склянка.

Он, значит, отравился? Ах, злодей,

Всё выпил сам, а мне и не оставил!..

Я зааплодировал. Меня увели.

\- ...Трип! - ещё раз закричал я.

Тут же возник доктор Флокс со своей неизменной улыбкой до ушей (в прямом смысле), вколол мне мою суточную дозу мелапомина и принялся рассказывать вечернюю сказку:

\- И вот, как и заподозрила Хоши в момент прочтения монолога Джульетты виссианским капитаном...

\- А это действительно было?.. - спрашиваю я.

\- Было, было. Так вот, как Хоши и подозревала, яд, который принял Чарли...

\- Трип?

\- Нет. Просто Чарли. ...Яд оказался сильнодействующим наркотиком - симулятором смерти. Так что Чарли наш жив-здоров...

\- Трип?

\- Нет. Просто Чарли... Как у землян это... Чарли-младший.

И я мгновенно представил, как мог бы выглядеть наш с Трипом ребёнок. Чарли-младший...

\- ...А если вы дадите слово, что больше не сделаете попытки сбежать и взорвать корабль, - закончил Флокс, - то мы позволим Чарли навестить вас...

-Трип? - спросил я уже риторически. Просто это звучит красиво. Как щебет птички... Ммм... Это уже мелапомин...

 

**Вперёд, к вершине!**

Меня здесь нет.

Мнимое число.

 

...Взрыва не было. Прогресс. Или я его проспал?

Стоу в одном из коридоров «Энтерпрайз», мне в грудь упирается дуло фазера, а Малкольм Рид держит этот самый фазер и спрашивает:

\- Вы кто? И куда вы дели нашего капитана?

\- Убил. И съел, - спокойно отвечаю я. Между прочим, я, кажется, прервал романтическое свидание. Упс. Вейла удивлённо таращится на меня. Она-то считает, что капитан Арчер храбро исследует окрестности сверхгиганта вместе с капитаном Дренником... А и правда, как это меня угораздило?

Надо как-то оправдаться, а то ведь Рид шутить не любит, возьмёт, да и пристрелит меня раньше, чем я успею что-нибудь изменить.

\- Малкольм, это я! - восклицаю патетически я и, осторожно отодвигая от себя фазер, напоминаю Риду о том, как он заработал дырку в ноге и из-за такого пустяка готов был пожертвовать собой.

\- Капитан, но... - опустил, наконец, фазер Малкольм, тем не менее оставаясь в боевой готовности.

\- Дэниэлс... - развёл я руками, что, мол, поделаешь ... но, это недалеко от истины. Последние события связаны с тем самым маятником, который я позаимствовал в каюте Дэниэлса, это очевидно. Но если этот маятник - машина времени, то какая-то странная...

\- Что нужно делать? - спрашивает Малкольм, озабоченно глядя на Вейлу. У меня возникает идея ...

\- Малкольм, вы ведь встречали виссианского инженера и его семью? - Кивок. - Мне нужно пообщаться с когенитором. Вейла, вы не поможете организовать встречу?..

 

***

Государство - это я!

Государство.

 

Похоже, прошлый взрыв и гибель «Энтерпрайз» я всё-таки проспал. Всё повторяется с огорчительной закономерностью. Мы окружены виссианским флотом и готовимся к верной смерти. Я уже начинаю находить что-то успокаивающее в этих постоянных взрывах.

Единственное, что тревожит меня - это Трип. Живой и здоровый. А толку, если через пару секунд нас всех разнесут на атомы как возмутителей спокойствия?

Всё-таки зря я ляпнул когенитору, что они - отдельная раса. Из Чарли вышел еще более убедительный борец за свободу и независимость, чем из Трипа. Он не только умудрился не погибнуть, но еще и захватил власть на виссианском корабле, попросту подстрелив стратомодуль с Дренником и... мной на борту. Чарли попытался переманить на свою сторону и Трипа. Сейчас я даже сожалею, что Трип отказался от этого предложения. Потому что Чарли оказался удачливее нас и удрал от посланного вдогонку виссианского флота.

А мы не смогли...

 

**Из кузницы Вулкана.**

Подслушивать? Никогда!

Замочная скважина.

 

\- ...Контакты с межпланетными расами очень важны для капитана. Боюсь, вы нанесли непоправимый урон этим отношениям, - слышу я за дверью голос Т'Пол.

\- Вы не хотите меня слушать, - отвечает ей Трип. Дверь начинает разъезжаться, и я прячусь за угол. Как в шпионском детективе ... Прятаться! На собственном корабле! ..

Выбежавший Трип в таком бешенстве, что не заметил бы меня, даже если бы мы столкнулись в дверях. Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему Трип так себя вёл при нашем последнем разговоре в той, первой, жизни.  Потому что Т'Пол, пользуясь отсутствием капитана, не стала разбираться в сложившейся ситуации, а начала сводить свои личные счёты.

...Всё это я ей незамедлительно и высказал напрямую.

\- Но, капитан, вы сейчас должны быть...

\- Дэниэлс... - привычно отозвался я.

\- Вулканское командование отрицает возможность перемещения во времени, - мгновенно оправилась от шока Т'Пол. У неё, наверное, условный рефлекс выработался на упоминания путешествий во времени. Удивляюсь, как у неё ещё слюна не закапала.

\- А как же вы объясните это? - развёл я руками и саркастически добавил: - Что, я убил и съел вашего капитана?

\- К сожалению, я не могу связаться со стратомодулем, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть это, - спокойно произносит Т'Пол.

\- Ладно, сдаюсь. Я бы и сам не назвал это путешествием во времени. Я постоянно возвращаюсь назад, но каждый раз это более позднее прошлое ... Узнаю что-то новое, но никак не могу найти правильное решение... - я практически разговариваю вслух сам с собой.

\- Чем вы пользовались? - спрашивает Т'Пол, как будто хочет выяснить, какие наркотики я принимал.

\- Маятником, - пытаюсь я от неё отмахнуться. У меня сейчас другие насущные проблемы. Трип, например.

\- Капитан, вы должны вернуться в реальность, - озабоченно останавливает меня Т'Пол. Вас затягивает. Жажда информации очень опасна для недисциплинированного разума.

\- В какую именно реальность я должен вернуться?

\- Реальность одна. Всё, что вы видите сейчас - всего лишь проекция, поступающая в ваш мозг прямо из информационного континуума.

\- Значит, всё, что происходит - всего лишь плод моего воображения? - я усмехнулся, вспомнив свое вынужденное пребывание в медотсеке пару жизней назад.

\- Информация, которую вы получаете, истинная, но действия, осуществляемые вами, не отражаются на реальности...

\- ...Замечательно, - сказал я и двинул ей в ухо.

 

***

Заколебал ты меня!

Маятник.

...Сижу в каюте Дэниэлса и думаю, не сломать ли мне чёртову машинку?

За последние несколько часов из файлов, датированных тридцатым веком, я выяснил, что: а) идея создания «маятника» принадлежит вулканцам (кто бы сомневался!), Б) имея искусственный разум (последняя модификация), прибор установил со мной своего рода ментальный контакт и предоставил мне возможность оценить обстановку с разных сторон. Только и всего. в) Как Т'Пол и говорила, прибор вызывает зависимость.

Короче говоря, увы. Изменить реальность нельзя. А возвращаться туда, где нет Трипа, я не хочу. Но и оставаться в этом мире «понарошку» - тошно. Я устал. Я безумно устал...

Надоело!

... И я нажал на гашетку фазера.

 

**Всё будет хорошо.**

Молчание - золото.

Кляп.

 

...Как и следовало ожидать, я опять вернулся в прошлое несколько позже. Видимо, колебания маятника постепенно затухают. Следовательно, рано или поздно он остановится. Мне остаётся только ждать неизбежного. И скрасить последние минуты своего существования.

Т'Пол как раз объясняет мне, как Трип плохо себя вёл, пока я был на стратомодуле с Дренником (когда это было?) И пытается проводить меня до моей «приёмной», куда она уже вызвала Трипа. Ко мне «на ковёр».

\- Т'Пол, я знаю дорогу, - заявляю я. - Закрой дверь. С той стороны.

... Потом я подхожу к Трипу, беру его за плечи, мы стоим лицом к лицу, и я разглядываю его, запоминая каждую чёрточку. Он пытается заговорить, но я прикладываю палец к его губам.

\- Молчи. Ничего не говори. Я знаю. Я знаю даже больше, чем ты.

Трип умолкает, изумлённый. Я скажу ему всё. Мне некого бояться. И нечего терять.

\- Трип... Ты - моя сбывшаяся мечта... Ты - самый прекрасный сон в моей жизни. Я не хочу просыпаться...

\- Капитан... - официальное звание режет слух, и я снова умоляю: - Молчи!..

Я прижимаю его к груди. И пол уходит из меня из-под ног...

 

***

Остановись, мгновенье!..

Диалектика.

 

Четыре дня прошло, если считать с момента моего возвращения из экспедиции.

Никаких самоубийств, никаких взрывов...

Предельно вежливо выпроводил Дренника и когенитора, поговорил с Трипом по душам...

...Может, и действительно, сделать семейную многокомнатную каюту, как у виссианского инженера?.. Кто на этом корабле капитан, в конце концов?! А то втроём в одной комнатушке... Я имею в виду Портоса...

Я всё ещё боюсь засыпать надолго. Вот и сегодня опять проснулся среди ночи, чтобы убедиться, что Трип никуда не делся. Лежит у меня под боком, сопит в подушку. Я начинаю думать, что все эти «шутки» со временем были всего лишь кошмаром, возможно, вызванным слишком длительным пребыванием в непосредственной близости от сверхгиганта. Ведь ни один землянин до меня никогда не летал в виссианских стратомодулях...

Однако я проверил файлы Дэниэлса и обнаружил, что статья про маятник на месте, так же как и сам маятник, который я предусмотрительно остановил и вернул на историческую родину. Нет, не на Вулкан, разумеется, а в каюту Дэниэлса.

Даже, если машина времени была реальностью... Возможно, я действительно всё сделал правильно. Ни позволять умирать Трипу, ни умирать самому, ни даже взрывать «Энтерпрайз» я не намерен. Надеюсь, что и виссиане, удовлетворение моим обходительным поведением, не станут возобновлять наш дружеский контакт.

Чарли-младшему я популярно объяснил: если ему дороги его соплеменники - когениторы, то ломать систему лучше изнутри, и даже, по всем правилам шпионских романов, дал несколько микрофильмов с записью соответствующей литературы, чтобы он мог действовать, не возбуждая подозрений. И вообще ничего не возбуждая, - пусть берут пример с Лизистраты ...

Трипу я тоже объяснил, почему не стоит вмешиваться в происходящее. И всё потекло своим чередом...

 

**Совет...**

Цезарь! Ты куда?

Мартовские иды.

 

...Оба-на. Да ёлы-палы... Опять?!!

\- Я высоко ценю те дружеские отношения, которые у нас сложились за эти два дня, - сказал Дренник. - Уверен, мы сумеем преодолеть разногласия.

Сам дурак.

\- Всё не так просто, как вы нам пытаетесь это представить, - сказал я.

Инженер вскочил.

\- Почему мы вообще это обсуждаем?

Потому что ты дурак...

\- С нами обошлись несправедливо! - поддакнула мужу Калла.

И ты дура...

И я тоже дурак... маятник не перестал работать. Он остановится в середине. Сам. И я не могу вмешаться в этот процесс, потому что он происходит в другом пространствественно-временном континууме... насколько я понимаю, маятник остановится в ту самую ночь. Но... до или после самоубийства?.. Успею ли я остановить Трипа? Когда маятник запустился (а теперь я уверен, что он сделал это сам)? Он хочет предотвратить беду или посмеяться надо мной?..

\- У вас нет права судить нас! - крикнул инженер, вернув меня к действительности. - Вы ничего не знаете о нашей культуре!

И тут я сказал...

Через пять минут инженер задал-таки нетактичный вопрос обалдевшему Дреннику, поднимая упавшую в обморок Каллу:

\- Чем вы это занимались в стратомодуле?

\- Кто из членов моей команды рассказал вам такие подробности? - отвёл меня в сторону Дренник.

\- Какая разница? Главное, что теперь вам придётся убить меня.

\- Я не хотел бы...

\- Попробуйте предоставить себе такую привилегию - не убивать меня.

Дренник тут же попросил инженера с женой удалиться, и они, несмотря на явное недовольство, вынуждены были подчиниться.

Я догадывался, что Дренник подписывает этот свой смертный приговор, но я не стал его останавливать.

...Потому что маятник ещё качается...

Сейчас мне важнее знать, что виссианский капитан может мне предложить.

\- Вы знаете о нас много, - начал Дренник. - Но эти знания поверхностны. Тысячу лет назад Виссия была совсем другой. Когениторы были свободными ... Самые гениальные учёные, самые талантливые артисты, самые богатые предприниматели... Мы завидовали им, считали их паразитами. Они называли себя перенедами. Тогда мы полагали, что они - всего лишь одна из виссианских наций, мы еще не встречались с другими расами... и пока не зависели от когениторов в вопросе размножения так, как они от нас. Мы боялись их, как любой слабый боится сильного, но противостоять им не могли. А когда оказалось, что перенеды «заразили» практически каждую планету в Галактике, мы решились на крайние меры... поверьте, капитан, мне стыдно за историю своего народа.

\- «Да разве у жида нет глаз? Разве у жида нет рук, органов, членов тела, чувств, привязанностей, страстей?..»- процитировал я «Венецианского купца». И заверил виссианского капитана: - В истории нашей планеты тоже есть страницы, которыми невозможно гордиться...

\- «Если нас уколоть - разве у нас не идёт кровь?..» - продолжил цитировать Шекспира Дренник, видимо, своими словами ему было трудно рассказывать о кровавом опыте его народа. - «Если нас отравить - разве мы не умираем?..»

\- «А если нас оскорбляют - разве мы не должны мстить?..» - догадался я.

\- «Вы нас учите гнусности, - я её исполню. Уж поверьте, что я превзойду своих учителей», - закончил Дренник.

И они превзошли, подумал я.

Скорее всего, перенеды повлияли на генетику виссиан и, сделав их своими полноправными симбиотами, поставили в равных условиях с собой, чтобы искоренить страх...

\- Но почему же вы не остановились?! - отчаянно спросил я.

\- Я - останавливаюсь. Сейчас. - Дренник протянул мне руку, которую я с радостью пожал.

 

***

Приплыли.

Картина Репина.

 

... И снова вернулся в осознаваемое настоящее.

\- Вам сообщение, - повторила Хоши. - С корабля виссиан. И это не капитан Дренник.

\- Выведите его на экран, - обречённо сказал я.

\- Дренник больше не капитан. А мы идём за вами, - ткнул пальцем в экран бывший инженер, а ныне, видимо, капитан виссианского корабля.

Я демонстративно встал, повернулся к экрану спиной и ушёл с мостика.

«Твоя смерть - только одна из многих...» - помянул я добрым словом Дренника, просто хорошего мужика.

А теперь, пока есть время до следующего и, скорее всего, последнее, переход, у меня есть пара вопросов к этому вулканскому ублюдку ...

...Я подошёл к маятнику и сказал только:

\- Ну и?..

...И услышал только серебристый звон в ответ, а в голове моей раздалось:

\- Расслабься. Всё проходит... и это пройдёт...

 

**... да Любовь!**

Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается.

Круг.

 

...Я вынырнул на поверхность действительности, едва не захлебнувшись.

...Как во сне ты не осознаёшь, что спишь, а, проснувшись, видишь разницу между сном и явью ...

Что ж, добро пожаловать в Реальность...

А теперь - куда или, точнее, когда я попал?

... С ужасом?.. нет, скорее, всё-таки с надеждой, - я потянулся к коммуникатору.

\- Да?.. - послышался на другом конце голос Трипа.

Не обманула железяка!

\- Трип, сволочь!.. Я сейчас!..

На радостях я чмокнул коммуникатор, потом Портоса...

 

***

Поцелуй... свадьба... бэби.

Монтаж.

 

По коридорам «Энтерпрайз», скользя на поворотах, мчался ее капитан в одних трусах и майке. Перед дверью каюты главного инженера он затормозил, потом одёрнул майку, пригладил волосы и осторожно постучался.

Дверь успела разъехаться только на ширину головы, когда из-за неё вылетел кулак Трипа, нацеленный точно в глаз Арчеру.

...Лёжа на полу с раскинутыми руками, Арчер, блаженно улыбаясь, произнёс:

\- Трип... любимый...


End file.
